Suikoden ½
| image= | tag= | author=glazedlookineyes101 Madhat886 | language= | rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=74 | words=862, 842 | pub_date=April 3rd, 2004 | update=June 5th, 2012 | current_status= }} Suikoden ½ is written by glazedlookineyes101 (Prologue & Chapters 3, 18~20, and 22~23 only) and Madhat886 and began online publication on April 3rd, 2004.MadHat886 at Fanfiction.net It currently stands incomplete at a prologue and 73 chapters, the most recent of which was published on June 5th, 2012. Description Plot Prologue: The Meeting of Two Friends in a Higher Plane of Existence Chapter 1: A New Stable for the Wild Horse Chapter 2: Hi! I'm Ranma! In Girl Form Call Me Ranko! Chapter 3: Girl Trouble! Here We Go Again! Chapter 4: A New Rune Bearer or Tainted Silver! Chapter 5: Broken Heart or Darkness Comes! Chapter 6: A Duel for Battle or A Clash of Pride! Chapter 7: So Long Lake Castle or Ranma Meets His Match! Chapter 8: Meet the Parents or Magic Time with Magic Hat Chapter 9: So Long for Now or Burn Some Muscles Chapter 10: Between Life and Death Chapter 11: The Return - Back to Where You Came From! Chapter 12: After Dark Chapter 13: The Coming Before the Storm Chapter 14: Ballroom Battle Chapter 15: Meet Your Grandfather Ranma! Chapter 16: The Clock Tower Chapter 17: Friendship Rekindled Chapter 18: Aftermath of the Mall Battle Chapter 19: Gathering Storm Chapter 20: The Nightmare's End Chapter 21: Err, Hi Girls! Meet My New Fiancées! Please Don't Kill Me! Chapter 22 Part 1 - "I Can Explain Really I Can!" Part 2 – Thomas' Journal Entry Part 3 - Unleashing the Beast Chapter 23 Part 1 - What Will We Do Now? Part 2 - Defend Brass Castle! Part 3 - One Surprise After Another Chapter 24: Raise of the Two Castles Chapter 25: Gearing Up Chapter 26: First Strike Chapter 27: Set Pieces Chapter 28: Bonding Chapter 29: The Hot Older Sister! Chapter 30: Forest Battle! Chapter 31: Water Battle! Chapter 32: Air Battle! Chapter 33: Grass Plain Battle! Chapter 34: Castle Battle! Chapter 35: Broken Bond Chapter 36: Darkness Raising Chapter 37: Death of a Child Chapter 38: Awaken Chapter 39: Face Off Chapter 40: Hallow's Eve Chapter 41: Fright Night Chapter 42: Mother Dearest Chapter 43: Ghost in the Magic Chapter 44: Harry Thunders Returns to England Chapter 45: A New Bender Chapter 46: The Lightning Bender Chapter 47: Training Days Chapter 48: Enter the Vipers Chapter 49: Opening Act Chapter 50: The Second Act Chapter 51: Third Act Chapter 52: Going to Hogwarts Chapter 53: Road Trip Chapter 54: Unexpected ArrivalThis is noted as a Side story but also as "Chapter 54". Chapter 55: Future and Present Meet Chapter 56: Outlook Chapter 57: Avengers Dismantle Chapter 58: School for Hard Knocks Chapter 59: Farewell My Other Self - Part 1 Chapter 60: Farewell My Other Self - Part 2 Chapter 61: Farewell My Other Self - Part 3 Chapter 62: The Endless Chapter 63: Chaos Horse Chapter 64: It's Ranma Time! Chapter 65: Over Crowing Chapter 66: The Rune's Strike Chapter 67: Free for All Chapter 68: Fall of Great Lakers Chapter 69: The Big Girls Chapter 70: The Blue Blade Show Chapter 71: Doomsday Chapter 72: Code of a Hero Chapter 73: Escape Notes *Based on The Bet as created by Gregg Sharp. *Several side stories exist in the form of: :*Get Backers Redone, also by MadHat886 :*The Interview, also by MadHat886 :*"Suikoden ½ Side Story", also by MadHat886 :*Where, When, What, Who?, also by glazedlookineyes101 :*Wrapping Up Unfinished Business, also by glazedlookineyes101 See Also External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1800540/1/Suikoden-One-Half ''Suikoden ½ at] Fanfiction.net References Category:Suikoden Category:Avatar - The Last Airbender Category:Self Insert Category:The Bet